A Different Kind of Knight
by Sapphire Phantom
Summary: New title. A gang who Ben used to be in threatens the Evans family, just when Ben escapes. He reunites with the Evans to help them. Will the Evans' be able to trust Ben, or will he go back to his old ways? Somewhat based on the song of the same name.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Phantom Creedy Lover here again. Trying out my luck with a long 3:10 to Yuma fic instead of a oneshot. I don't own 3:10 to Yuma, what you don't recognize is mine, blah blah. I left it on a cliffhanger to see the response I get. If it's good, I'll keep going. Bad or barely any responses, it's gone. Enjoy and review. **

Three months after the entire 3:10 to Yuma ordeal with Ben Wade was over, William Evans thought it was over. He, as well as his mother and little brother had. They hadn't heard from Butterfield, they hadn't heard from Tucker, they hadn't heard from anybody about their debts… and then a new face showed up. A man by the name of Eli Harper was now harassing them about an unpaid debt. He hadn't gotten his goons to set fire to their barn, or house, but the constant feeling that someone was trailing them into town was too much for the Evans family, this time including Dan's older sister Grace. She had come to help them out after hearing of Dan's death. She ended up being quite a good help, but they all knew that they needed an adult male for other jobs. One of those jobs included going into town to get supplies that required heavy lifting. Usually, Will would've been fine on his own… until that day. Will was currently surrounded by a number of Harper's goons, and there was no chance of getting out. He knew that much. He hadn't bothered to bring his father's old gun to town, which was also hurt his chances.

"He Toldja, boy, he wanted his money!" one of them called, with his gun aiming right at Will's chest. "Your mama ain't gonna be too happy 'bout this!"

Will winced, watching as the man, as well as half of the others, moved their fingers to their respective gun's triggers. So this was how it was going to end. Dying in the same way his father did, and for reasons that had nearly gotten his father killed before. He waited for the sounds of gunshots to go off and for everything to go back. Needless to say, because of the action, he didn't quite know how to react when he heard a scrape, a few gasps, followed by a couple of gunshots that couldn't have belonged to any of the men's guns, and a few grunts. He risked opening one eye, then let the other drop open, as did his mouth, seeing an entirely new fight unfold. A man dressed in complete black had dropped down from apparently nowhere and had thrown one of the goons off of his horse, and was now also fighting the others, who had dismounted. However, he didn't need to wonder who it was. Just the way he _moved_, he knew who it was right away, and wished he hadn't dropped in. Just thinking that, before he knew it, one of the men had gotten behind him, and his rescuer turned his gun his his direction.

"Move, William!" The order came bold and demanding.

Will knew better than to not take a dive to the ground. When he hit the ground, he barely had time to look up before he felt himself getting lifted up by the back of the shirt. Gunshots went off just above his shoulder.

"Move!" The orders just came coming as the two reversed directions and tore down one of the streets. The three goons remained took off after them.

Will couldn't even grasp what was going on. There was too much going on. He was depending completely on the man dragging him along the streets. The chase went on for minutes that seemed like hours, dodging in and out of alleyways and the like. He came back to Earth when he felt himself get thrown to the ground.

"What the hell were you thinkin' boy?!"

Will whirled around. "I was doing just fine until you showed up, Wade!"

Ben Wade raised his eyebrows at the young man. " 'Fine'? You call about to get shot 'fine'?!" he waited for a reply, but when none came, he nodded. "Thought so. Now let's get you home."

"You think my mom will let you back in our own house?! You escaped Yuma even after my dad gave his life for you!"

Ben snorted. "Yeah, I did, but believe it or not, after I did, I did a total turnaround."

"Oh Really?" Will demanded sarcastically.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, and it continues with getting you home… though my method may not seem like it had a turn around…"

"Huh?" Will looked back up at him, but only saw the but of one of the fallen men's shotguns coming at him before everything went black, much like his father had with Ben's boot.

---

Ben sighed, looking up at the Evans' home. He was impressed how much it had changed, but at the same time, not changed in the past few months. The barn was about halfway through being rebuilt, there was new paint on various things outside, and a better, more sturdy-looking fence made up the pasture where four horses were. He paused, wondering who they were for. The boys had two, of course, but Alice didn't seem like much of a rider, and knowing her, she would've sold one of Dan's to get the money. It was then that he spotted Mark, playing with another boy that couldn't have been much older than him. He figured one of the other horses were for him. He was big enough. He shifted his shoulder, where he had slung Will, and moved towards the house, taking the four steps of the porch two at a time. He drew in a breath and knocked. As expected, Alice opened the door, and with a gasp, went to slam it in his face, but he wedged his foot in the door.

"I understand the fear, Alice, I really do, but if you haven't noticed what's on my shoulder, you may wanna let me in."

Sure enough, when Alice looked at the body and his shoulder, her hands flew to her mouth. "My God… Will! What have you done to him?!" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything. He was getting into trouble with a few of Eli Harper's men. I saved him before they could finish their work."

"They were going to kill him?!" Alice went wide-eyed, but it didn't last long. "How would you know how far they would've gone… and how do you know his name?"

Ben frowned. "…Because _I_ used to run with _him_." He hoped she would catch his meaning, and sure enough, she did.

"So he's just as bad as you?" she asked.

"Worse," Ben corrected.

"How so?"

"If it was Harper who needed to be taken to the train and not me, Dan would've been dead the night that he left…" he replied honestly. "Alice, something tells me that you know if I wanted to harm you or your boy, I woulda done it already." He nodded inside. "I'm not gonna harm you. Let me bring him in."

Alice didn't want to admit it, but she knew he was right. Will had told her that he had killed his own gang for killing Dan. He had tried to call them off before they even did the deed. Of course, the first thing was violent, but at the same time, it was good for them in the long run. She nodded and slowly stepped aside.

Ben used his free hand to tap the rim of his hat in thanks and moved inside, looking back at her for directions.

"Left through that hall. Door on the right." She replied.

Ben nodded, then walked into the said room. He paused as he glanced back at the other room across from it. Two beds in that one, and now three in the other. He remembered the boy from before, but then who was the other for? "…You expectin', Alice?" He realized how it sounded and explained himself. "With the three, there… family?"

"Yes, family." Alice replied coldly, still taking it as an insult.

"Dan's or yours?" Ben asked.

"Dan's, not that it's any of your business." Alice replied.

Ben nodded. "Fair enough." He set Will down.

"Alice, is someone…?"

Ben turned, hearing the second female voice.

The brunette woman made eye contact with him, and her look of confusion turned into one of shock.

Ben barely had time to register her face and realize that he knew her before her hand flew hard across his face. He waited for the sting to reside, then righted his head and looked up at her. "Hello, Grace…" he studied her. She hadn't changed much. Still tall, then, and had a look of someone who wasn't afraid to speak their mind. If she was Dan's relative, it made sense. They both had that look. However, hers was less… warn and defeated. "So you're related to Dan, huh? Small world…"

Grace Evans addressed Alice without breaking eye contact with Ben. "What is Ben Wade doing in your home?"

"He apparently saved Will's life from Harper." Alice replied. "You two know each other?"

"Uh huh." Ben replied. He too refused to be the first to break eye contact.

"Saved his life?" Grace snorted. "Alice, this man and 'saved' don't go together."

"You'd be surprised, Grace." Ben replied. "What was Dan to you? Cousin? Brother?"

"Brother. Now quiet." Grace replied, then gave in and looked at Alice, but still felt his eyes on her. "Alice, this is insane…"

"He's been in the house before." Alice replied.

"What? Why?" Grace demanded.

"To get me on the train to Yuma prison." Ben replied.

"A lot of good that did." Grace snarled.

Ben raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Grace glared at him, then grabbed Alice's arm. "I need to talk to you."

"I think I've heard all that's needed to be heard." Ben replied. "Nothing's gonna change if you speak here."

"Nobody asked you, Wade."

Ben shrugged again. "Hey, who's boy is that out yonder with Mark? Yours? Don't look much like yours." He pointed out.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Grace replied, before grabbing Alice's hand.

Alice paused, then looked back at Ben.

Ben put his hands up. "I'm outta the room, don't you worry that head of yours." He leaned on the wall. "Go on ahead. Talk."

Grace glared at him before pulling Alice away more. She waited until Ben was out of earshot to talk to her ex-sister in law. "Alice, are you crazy? You shouldn't have brought him in here! He's the Ben Wade!"

"I know, Grace! He didn't leave me much choice… and why are you tellin' me to explain myself? You're the one who knows him as well. You two couldn't even look away from each other. Is there somethin' _you_ want to tell _me_?"

Grace looked away. "Years ago, I was one of his… conquests." Grace chose the word carefully.

Alice's look of anger faded into shock. "You? Did he hurt you? Did he-"

"No. Well… not physically, anyway…" Grace replied, looking out the window. "Tricked me into thinking he loved me, and I loved him… found out he was an outlaw and not who he made himself out to be, then before I could even confront him, he was gone. Manipulative bastard."

Alice raised her eyebrows. She knew Grace wasn't one to curse. Both she and Dan had been raised by great parents with a high set of morals. Cursing wasn't anywhere in the top behaviors of the family. She remained quiet, sensing there was more to the story.

Grace shook her head. "It was a stupid mistake that I'm forced to remember every day, and now even more so."

"Forced to remember every day?" Alice inquired.

Grace bit her lip, then looked out the window.

Alice followed her gaze, seeing Mark, and Isaiah, Grace's son. However, just the way Grace was looking at Isaiah made her realize what she meant. "…No!"

Grace nodded. "Isaiah came from that. He's just as much Wade's as he is mine."

Alice shook his head. "How come Dan never knew…?"

"Didn't see each other during that time… then I had Tyler. Danny just assumed that he was Tyler's…" Grace replied. "I hate to say it, but Wade's right… if he knew Dan, it is a small world…" she shook her head. "Look. He can't know. I spent Isaiah's whole life hiding it from him, I'd like to keep it that way."

Alice nodded. "Your secret's safe… I just don't know for how long with him here."

Grace drew her lips into a tight smile, then jumped and snapped her head to the right when she heard glass breaking, then Ben cursing. When heard his heavy footsteps, then saw him hit the ground a couple of feet away from them, she realized just what had caused the glass to break. Someone, she had a feeling it was Harper's crew, had followed Ben back, and was now opening fire on the house. She turned and saw Mark and Isaiah running into the house, then over to them. Knowing that they were okay, she couldn't resist temptation, and turned to Ben. "Nice going, Wade!" she hissed.

Ben just growled and took the Hand of God out of its holster. "Looks like I'm gonna be stayin' a might longer than expected, ladies." He loaded it. "Though I imagine you won't care much right about now."

It was in the next moment that Grace had her worst fear happen. Ben looked at Isaiah briefly, and then the look of annoyance faded into a neutral expression. He looked back at her, and she was able to read his expression easily. He knew. Just like that, he knew. However, the silence that spoke volumes between them didn't last long, because after another section of gunfire rang out, Ben flipped over, jumped to his feet and charged out the door, gun drawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (Nervous laugh) Well... heh. Two years since an update... life. That is all. I promise I'll get updating more. I'm re-inspired for this one as of late.**

* * *

Ben hissed in pain when he stumbled up the stairs back up to the Evans home. They had been lucky. Only five of Harper's men had shown up. Ben had managed to shoot each and every one of them- probably dead, too, but a bullet had skimmed him in the process. He reached the door and banged on it. "Alice! Grace! It's done with!"

A few moments later, the door opened, and Ben practically fell inside. Grace's arms met him halfway, and she adjusted herself to take his weight and help him inside. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Five of em. Bastards thought they could outshoot me- Agh."

"Apparently they did. It's not… in you, is it?" Grace asked.

Ben shook his head. "Grazed my side."

Grace frowned, then motioned down the hall. "First door on the left is my room. Go in, I'll meet you there. Let's get you patched up."

Ben grunted, then leaned against the wall and made it to her room. He slipped inside and sat on the small bench by the window. He took off his vest, then peeled off his shirt, hissing when the blood-coated fabric separated from his skin. He folded it as best he could, looking around for a spot to put down the bloody garment. He settled for scooting over and laying it down beside him. "Is Alice okay?" He called.

Grace came back with a towel, bucket of water, bandages, and what Ben assumed was one of Dan's old shirts in hand. She paused and stared at his bare chest for a moment before arching an eyebrow.

Ben rolled his eyes. "It ain't like you haven't seen it before, Grace."

Grace sighed and shrugged. "Alice is fine. She's checking on the boys." She started to clean the wound, not at all surprised when she felt Ben try to stop squirming as much as he could. She kept at it for a while, until she was satisfied it was as clean as it was going to get at the moment. She dried the area, then poured whiskey she had found in one of the cupboards over it, giving Ben a moment to stop squirming. She covered it. "There, done." She nodded when he muttered a thank you. They sat in silence for a while, and then Grace asked the question that had been eating at her for the last few hours. "… Why did you come back, Ben?"

Ben stared back at her for a moment. "Because I owed it to your brother, that's why. Why didn't you contact me to tell me I had a son?"

Grace frowned. "He's not your son…"

Ben scoffed. "Right, and the fact that he's got my eyes and ears proves that."

Grace frowned, but refused to meet his eyes.

Ben frowned. "It ain't like I'm gonna steal 'em away from you, Gracie. I came here to help Alice and the boys- that's all. I never expected to see you again." He paused, then opened his mouth to reply when he heard the distinct sound of hoof beats in the distance. He scrambled for his gun and got up.

Grace glanced out the window, then held her hand out. "Hold on. I know those horses." She pushed down his gun when he ignored her. "It's three of our friends, Ben. They're not here to harm us."

" 'Scuse me when I don't believe that." Ben snapped, going out of the room while tugging Dan's old shirt on.

Alice met him halfway. "Don't shoot. They're men from town." Alice berated him. "Stay back, would you?" She demanded. When Ben reluctantly dropped back, she continued to the door and opened it before the man that led the trio had even finished raising his fist to knock on the door. "Hello, Deputy Barnes, Jeremiah, Samuel." She nodded a greeting to each of the men.

"Alice," Deputy Garrett Barnes, the eldest of the men at the front of the trio nodded a greeting before pushing right past her and into the room.

His tall blonde companion, Samuel, nodded and offered an honest smile before going in after him.

The last, a dark haired, pale young man, Jeremiah took off his hat and nodded before entering.

Alice gawked for a minute, then looked around quickly. Grace was staring at her, and being that Ben was gone, she figured he had snuck off to hide- or ambush them. "What's this about, Mister Barnes?" She called, closing the door.

Garrett and Samuel paid her no mind, starting to look around the rooms. Jeremiah watched them and sighed. "We heard gunshots around here, Misses Evans. We also came across several dead bodies. Being that you're the closest farm, we wanted to make sure you're alright. Forgive my brother and Samuel. They've had a bad couple of days." He fiddled with his hat.

"I'll try." Alice frowned. She knew them finding Ben was inevitable. Ben was smart, but Garrett was smarter. What would happen when he was discovered? Would she and Grace be charged with harboring a fugitive? "At least you still have your head on straight." She added.

Jeremiah smiled ans shrugged. "One of us has to."

"Mother of- William! What the Hell happened to your son? Alice?"

Alice flinched, then watched as Jeremiah bolted down the hall over to where Will was still passed out for the most part. She and Grace filed into the room quietly. "There was a… robbery in town, not too long ago. We've called for a doctor, but he's still ages away right now. A friend of ours brought him in. We've been caring for him as much as we could." She explained. She saw Mark and Isaiah in the corner, watching the exchange. She motioned for them to leave.

The two made quick work of heading for the door. Unfortunately for the women, Jeremiah caught the movement. He watched the boys leave- just in time to catch a glimpse of Ben trying to get to the the window in the room across the wall through the partially open door. "Hey!" He barked. He ran across the hall and dodged furniture. Somehow, he managed to catch up to Ben and threw himself at the other man, causing both to just about fall out the window. Even with the low distance they fell, the others still heard the two men hit the ground hard all the way from across the hall.

Garrett shot the women a suspicious look before he heard back out to see what his little brother had seen, with Samuel silently at his heels once again.

"How are we gonna get out of this one?" Grace muttered once she knew they weren't in earshot of the men.

"I was hoping you'd have a plan." Alice replied.

"What's going on, Ma?" Mark asked. "Ben didn't do anything this time."

"They don't know that. That's the problem." Grace replied.

Alice looked at her. "Go talk to them. Word around town has it that Garrett has eyes for you. Maybe that'll help our chances of us… and Ben getting off easy here."

Grace stared at her. "I'm starting to wonder if the couple of days you spent with him made more of an impact than you thought yourself." She replied, then sighed. "Fine, I'll go talk to them." She headed outside. "Garrett, Sam, Jeremiah, please, let him go!" She insisted.

"Do you have any idea who was in your home, Grace?" Garrett demanded, throwing formality away, given the situation.

"Yes I do. You're holding Ben Wade there, but being that we've hired him to protect the farm, I don't see a problem."

Jeremiah stared at her. "What?"

Grace hesitated, then motioned at Ben. "He's… he's fine here. He's not harming anyone. We can keep an eye on him. Those men out there… they came after us… something having to do with my brother, probably. Ben came to our aid. We're grateful for that. We could use him around here."

Ben looked at the two who weren't holding him and smirked. "Hear the lady?"

Garrett scowled. "Shut your trap, Wade. Grace, this man has killed before."

"You have too, Garrett- and according to my nephew, he tried to save my brother's life." Grace argued.

"You believe the word of a boy who's barely into his teens?" Garrett countered.

"Yes, I trust my family, no matter what age." Grace replied.

Garrett made a face.

Grace sighed. "Garrett, please. We know what we're doing."

"I ain't the kind of man who hurts women or kids." Ben added.

Garrett's frown deepened. He knew he was on the wrong side of a losing battle. That always happened when it came to Alice and Grace. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, but we'll be checking in tomorrow- first light. If he so much as starts something…"

"We'll come to you." Grace replied.

Garrett frowned once more before motioning at Samuel to let Ben go. Sam obeyed, and the outlaw stumbled, readjusting himself and standing behind Grace. A confident smirk quickly replaced his annoyed pout. "Thank you, Friend."

"I ain't your friend, Wade." Samuel shot back.

Garrett sighed, and with one final look at Ben, he headed towards his horse. Samuel followed, once again. Jeremiah, on the other hand, hesitated. "Let me see Will. I can pass on the message that you need a more reliable doctor to take care of him." He sent a pleading look at Grace.

Grace, luckily, caught on. "I'll bring you to him. Ben, go see Alice."

Ben tapped his forehead in a mock salute, then turned on his heel and went inside.

Grce and Jeremiah followed. Once they made it into the house and back into the boys' room, Jeremiah sat beside Will. He examined the boy, then his wound, and checked for a fever. "… I'll send Roy Merle here to get him checked out further." He explained. He paused, then looked at the woman. "Does… does Ben know that Isaiah is…?"

Grace sighed. "… He has a hunch… it's dumb, but I'm denying it as much as I can… you, Alice and Dan were the only ones who know…"

Jeremiah sighed and stood up. "… Just, be careful around him. You're my friend and I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt in this- in any way."

Grace smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good man, Jeremiah. Don't ever change. Now, you better get back out there before Garrett starts getting more impatient."

Jeremiah offered a wink and a quick nod farewell before he left the room, then the house entirely.

Grace made it back into the kitchen, where Alice and Ben were waiting. She scowled, marched over to him and smacked his good arm. "We're lucky we got you out of that one, Wade! What did you think you were doing, playing arrogant with men of the law?"

"Ain't nothin' I'm used to doing already." Ben countered.

"Well, you're with us now, and if you really want to help us, stop that impulse." Alice cut in.

"Yes ma'am," Ben nodded.

"I'm not up for your tricks." The blonde woman continued. "If you wanna pull your weight around here, you might as well do work with us, too."

Ben's growing smirk dropped. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. "And what, praytell, does that mean?"

Alice pointed out the window. "The stables need to be mucked, the horses need to be watered, and the fence could use some repair."

Ben sighed dramatically, then shrugged. "I'll get on it, then." He spotted his hat on the floor and picked it up. With a flick of his wrist, he had flipped it back onto his head. "Ladies," He bowed his head before leaving.

Alice waited a few moments before she wandered over to the wash basin. She started to wash the dishes around the area." I'm with Deputy Barnes, Grace. I don't like this. How long will his loyalty last?" She asked.

Grace shrugged and picked up a towel, ready to assist her. "I don't know, Alice. But right now… we don't have much choice. We'll have to trust him and… just… be ready if something does go wrong."


End file.
